Dating Gohan
by crashtestdummy
Summary: [One Shot] Everyone knows Hercule is overprotective of his daughter and doesn't let any boys near her. So how did Videl finally convince him to let her date Gohan? Read and see for yourself.


DATING GOHAN 

-.-.-.-.-.-

In had been two months after the defeat of Majin Buu. Things had returned to normal after everything had been restored to its original state before the threat of Majin Buu.

Gohan and Videl had soon after returning from the lookout, confessed their love to each other. And since then, they had been dating secretly behind their parent's back.

The reason? To save Gohan from having Chi-chi bug him about grandchildren, or having Goku team up with Krillin to tease him about having a girlfriend.

But however, for Videl it is much more serious, for she knew that her father Hercule would forbid her to get close to anyone of the opposite sex, being overly protective of her.

However, it had already been two months since the couple had started dating in secret. It is time for the two to reveal to their parents of their secret.

For Gohan, it went surprisingly well. Goku and Goten had merely congratulated him, and Chi-chi became excited and ignored him to call Bulma to plan a wedding. Of course, Gohan was smart enough to announce the secret to the family at dinner, so Goku and Goten would be too preoccupied with food, so he would only have to handle his mother.

But Unfortunately for Videl, things would not be as easy as it was for her boyfriend.

--------------------------------------

"Please Daddy!" begged the raven haired girl.

She had revealed to her father two hours before about her relationship with the demi-saiyan. Hercule had been furious and forbade her to continue to relationship with Gohan. Because of that, Videl decided to annoy her father until he gives in and allow her to date Gohan.

But however, her strategy seems to be ineffective, as Hercule displayed a surprising amount of will power against Videl's continuous nagging.

"Dad! Gohan is a nice guy! He won't do anything bad"

"No means NO! Videl! You're too young to date any boy! I don't care how nice that Gohan kid is." Hercule stated sternly. He was frowning. He was starting to become annoyed with his daughter's constant nagging. But he would not give up. He may be a coward, but in this case, no matter how much he gets annoyed he will not give in.

However, being the stubborn girl Videl is, she will not give up neither.

And so the nagging continued…….

After several more minutes of Videl's pleading, Hercule finally had enough and began walking away. Sensing her father's irritation, she followed the afroed man to continue her argument, thinking that she is closer to her goal.

"Gohan is a great guy! He's the nicest person I've ever met" Videl continued.

After walking through their mansion in circles three time, Hercule realised he is unable to shake Videl off. But he would not give up. He would continue walking until Videl realises she could not change his mind.

--------------------------------------

With neither of the members of the Satan family backing off, the argument continued.

It had continued on for an extra 30 minutes to the already wasted 2 hours. But to Videl's disappointment, she was still unable to sway the elder Satan from his decision.

She had argued that Gohan was a nice guy, really smart and really strong, a point which she hoped would convince her father to let her date Gohan. Hercule had always valued strength. Sadly, none of it worked. It seems to Videl, that she would have to use her last resort……….

--------------------------------------

"NO" Hercule answered flatly.

Videl's eyes widened in shock. She was so confident and sure it would work. She had told her father that Gohan was in fact the person who really defeated Cell, and that he was incredibly strong. She had thought that her father would allow her to date someone that's as strong as Gohan, if he knew Gohan was the small golden haired child at the Cell games. But unfortunately and surprisingly, this revelation had no effect on Hercule's decision. It seemed to her she would not be able to convince him. But she would never give up.

So, she continued to list out Gohan's good points in terms of strength and fighting, thinking it would be a good target to aim for to change Hercule's mind.

"He could blow up planets without breaking a sweat?"

"NO"

"He's the gold fighter?"

"NO"

"He helps me fight crime?"

"NO"

"He's Saiyaman?"

"Alright, You can date him"

"He's ……….."

Videl was about to list out another point of Gohan when what her father said began to sink in.

"What?" asked a surprised Videl.

"I said you can date him!" snapped a very irritated Hercule.

SILENCE

Suddenly. "YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY" she jumped up pumping her fists in the air. Then jumping into her father's arms hugging the man.

Seeing her reaction, Hercule smiled at his daughter, thinking 'maybe its not so bad letting her date that Gohan kid'.

After calming down, curiosity overcame the dark-haired girl.

"What changed your mind daddy?" Videl questioned.

"Well….. You told me he was Saiyaman…. Anyone that could come up with poses as good as the ones he's got, is CERTAINLY deserving of my daughter".

And so ladies and Gentlemen! That was how Videl convinced Hercule to let her date Gohan!

END

--------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-

Please review and tell me what u think of my story.

And please review my other story that I'm currently still writing.

I was planning on writing this one shot after I finished my first fic. But I think that I won't be able to finish it anytime soon, so I decided to write this now before I forget.

The story is based on the fact that Hercule is a goofball and does all these poses. And I thought it would be funny that he admires the poses of "the great saiyaman" since he makes his own poses himself.


End file.
